falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pistolvania Arms Company
The Pistolvania Arms Company is a weapons manufacturing and merchant group operating out of fortified compound the ruins of the South Philadelphia Locomotive Works, on the shores of the Delaware River in southern Philadelphia. History In the early 2200s, the settlement of Riverbend developed in southern Philadelphia. Known as such because it was located near a bend in the Delaware River, merchants began using the area as a staging point for efforts to move goods between other settlements in the Philadelphia area, New Castle in Delaware and Atlantic City, in New Jersey. Samuel Stoltzfus, a member of the Old Order, regularly made trips to the settlement to purchase goods for his community in Lancaster, and to sell crops and other items to the Riverbend merchants. Given that he regularly traveled to Riverbend and other settlements in order to procure supplies for his people, Stoltzfus quickly grew enamored by the way they lived, which was so different from the archaic customs that his people practiced. In 2226, he and a small handful of like-minded individuals left the Old Order and settled in Riverbend. Most of their skills were not particularly in demand- quilt making, farming, carpentry- but one was: weaponsmithing. The black powder weapons that the Old Order used were archaic by even Pre-War standards, but their knowledge of how to make and use those weapons made them extremely knowledgeable on making and using more contemporary weapons. The ruins of the South Philadelphia Locomotive Works contained virtually every component for gunsmithing that the former Old Order members would need, and Stoltzfus and the others took up residence there, making high-quality weapons and ammunition. A drastic change came to the settlement in 2245. Cannibals had long lived across the river in New Jersey, but in that year, an outsider organized them and led them across the Delaware. This alliance, which would become known as the Bone Soldiers, caused mayhem and havoc in the ruins of South Philadelphia. In their fortified complex, Stoltzfus and the weaponsmiths that had joined him in the twenty years or so that the Pistolvania Arms Company had been in business dug in and repelled wave after wave of cannibal. After the two sides fought to a stalemate, a parlay was called for. Meeting with AJ Prince, the leader of the Bone Soldiers, the two sides reached an amiable truce. The Bone Soldiers would allow the gunsmiths to continue making and selling their wares, but in exchange, they would provide the group with weapons and ammunition on demand, free of charge. In the years since, both groups have since had a change in leadership- Pistolvania Arms is now led by Samuel’s son, Jacob, and the Bone Soldiers are led by Kenny Smith, the man that killed AJ Prince- but the agreement remains. Membership The Pistolvania Arms Company seeks out those that it is interested in employing. Only those that demonstrate proficiency in gunsmithing and ammo making at other ventures are extended invitations to join. The group generally recruits from a pool as far north as Brick City and the Federal Republic of Libeteria, as far east as the Jersey Shore, and as far south as New Castle. Those that are extended offers and join the group relocate to their compound, and in addition to a regularly paid salary, are given protection, three square meals a day, and a much higher standard of living than most settlements in Post-War America can offer. Activities & Interests The weaponsmiths of the Pistolvania Arms Company are known for their high-quality pieces. In addition to making their own, they also refurbish and repair guns, make gun parts, and make ammunition. The ruins of the South Philadelphia Locomotive Works gave the early weaponsmiths plenty of scrap and parts to work with, and in the years since, the company has formed alliances and pacts with other groups to acquire virtually any materials they might need. The group generally sticks of basic weapons and ammunition, but it is rumored that schematics and prototypes for various experimental weapons are kept hidden and secure in their guarded vaults, made only available to the highest bidders. Relationships The Pistolvania Arms Company has a special contract with the Bone Soldiers, and it is this truce that has allowed the weaponsmiths to live relatively unmolested so close to Thrilladelphia. The group is on permanent retainer for the Bone Soldiers to produce small arms and rifles for them. In exchange, Pistolvania Arms is allowed to operate in peace, and has something of a de facto protection arrangement from them. While the group has a small group of sales representatives that sell their wares throughout the settlements in the ruins of Philadelphia and points nearby, they rely on third parties to sell their goods to far away communities. Garden State Shipping, which has a near monopoly in New Jersey, transports Pistolvania Arms Company weapons and ammunition to settlements across the state. Clan Vernon-sponsored caravan groups transport Pistolvania Arms Company throughout Delaware. In nearby Lancaster, Pensylvania, the Old Order purchases and transports their weapons. Category:Groups